The Supernatural Agency
by GreenCupsRhythm
Summary: There is a secret agency of supernatural creatures, magical beings and humans working together. John, Bobby, Dean and Sam are captured by them but are they in danger or does the society just need their help? SLASH. Dean/Hadrian. Sam/Castiel. Full warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that I've actually written down, so please be easy, yeah? :D

**Summary:** There is a secret agency of supernatural creatures. John, Bobby, Dean and Sam are captured by them but are they in danger or does the society just need their help?

**Warnings: **violence, malexmale (erotic), malexfemale (non-erotic) foul language, etc. etc..

**Rating: **R-ish.. M?

**Pairing: **Dean/Hadrian, Sam/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

"Dean! Dean, wake up!" A voice hissed close to the sleeping man yet said male simply groaned and rolled his head to the side, showing no other signs of awakening.

"Dean, ya igit! Wake up!"

The loud voice startled the man awake, hazel eyes shooting open and looking around the metal room in confusion. All four walls were metal, a single door with a keypad slightly above the door handle and a long metal table in front of the four. Dean then looked to his sides, seeing his dad; John, brother; Sam and family friend; Bobby strapped to chairs and that was when he realized that he was as well.

"What the hell?! This isn't the hotel room!" The others in the room looked at him as if he were crazy then Sam muttered 'Duh.' softly, snorting.

"Wait, dad?!" Dean shouted in surprise, staring wide eyed at his dad who was trying to squeeze his hand out of the tight metal restraints. John looked up and smiled slightly at his oldest son, nodding his head.

"How you been, Dean?" John asked quietly, his attention now on his sons. Dean shrugged slightly and frowned, looking at his dad closely. The man was obviously not dead but then why had he been avoiding them.

"Where have you been, dad?" Dean asked, ignoring the question to fire one back. John opened his mouth to reply to the question when single door opened, a man walking in followed by a woman. Dean looked closely at the man, he had a cute button nose and full pink lips, dressed in loose, baggy black pants with several pockets and a tight white tank top that hugged his lean, curvy body and thick black boots that came up to his knees. His long black hair was up in a pony tail at the back of his head, and ended just above his butt. His emerald green eyes were lined thickly in black that contrasted against his pale skin. Despite the fact that Dean had never found any male attractive, he had to admit, this one was.

Sam, however, was looking at the woman. Her red head was also in a ponytail but it ended just below her shoulders, the red hair making her pale skin stand out as well as her freckles. She was dressed similarly to the man, her shirt just as tight, hugging her breasts firmly.

Dean made a strangled noise in the back of his throat that caught the others attention, looking to where Dean was looking and gapped openly. On top of the short man's head were two large furry dog ears that laid limply against the sides of his head, ending at his jaw, (A.N.- Think Cockier Spaniel. xD) that twitched occasionally, behind him a thickly furred tail swayed lazily.

The door shut behind them once they were stood in front of the table, the man's emerald green eyes staring into their own one by one.

"The Winchesters. And, of course, Bobby Singer. We've been tracking you for quite some time now," the man began, his soft tenor echoing in the small room, though it did nothing to relax the tied up men. "I am Agent Potter, this is Agent Weasley. We are a part of a secret agency called The SPN, or The Supernatural." He motioned to himself then the woman, who nodded her head in a greeting, ignoring how the men tensed at the mention of the supernatural. The man, Agent Potter, interlaced his fingers in front of him, his body somehow tense but relaxed at the same time.

Dean gave a goofy smile, leaning forward slightly to simply hide his nerves. He had never liked cops and he supposed this two were somewhat similar to them. Of course, being strapped down like so made him even more nervous and on edge. Agent Potter looked to Dean, making the tied up man's grin grow. Potter simply raised a brow at the hunter, his lips quirking slightly. Sam, however, decided he would not be quiet and immediately started with the questions.

"Why are we here?! What do you want with us?!" He growled at the agents, his hands tightened into fists as he glared. Though no one else spoke up, Sam knew his family was agreeing with his questions.

Agent Potter chuckled softly at his rapid questions, Agent Weasley grinning at the tall man from where she stood.

"You four, Sam Winchester, are here because…" he paused, his eyes narrowing dangerously and darkening in anger.

"Because of you four, hundreds of creatures have died for no reason. And because of this… You four are to be executed by night fall."

The room was silent.


	2. The SPN

**Summary:** There is a secret agency of supernatural creatures. John, Bobby, Dean and Sam are captured by them but are they in danger or does the society just need their help?

**Warnings: **violence, malexmale (erotic), malexfemale (non-erotic) foul language, etc. etc…

**Rating: **R-ish… M?

**Pairing: **Dean/Hadrian, Sam/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

**A.N.: **This one kinda sucks, it's really all over the place but I tried to fix it up a bit. I'm waiting anxiously for news on my sister, who is in labor. So I had a little trouble concentrating, ya know? Anywho, on ward!

**Chapter 1: The SPN.**

When Hadrian first saw the Winchester brothers, he knew it would be fun to mess with them. They were so uptight and paranoid, sleeping with guns under their pillows. Hadrian snorted in amusement as he and his partner and best friend, Agent Ginny Weasley, made their way to the interrogation room where the Winchesters and Bobby Singer were waiting, what if one of the guns went off when they were sleeping? BANG! They'd be dead before they knew it. This thought caused him to smirk and snort again, earning an odd look from his friend.

"What's so amusing, hm?" Ginny asked with amusement in her voice, her brow rising when Hadrian just grinned and shook his head.

"No trouble with daddy Winchester and Mr. Singer, I assume?" He quickly changed the subject, ignoring Ginny's teasing smirk. The woman shook her head and proceeded to tell him about the capture of the two oldest men, they were both sleeping and easy to inject with the sleeping potion.

"For supposed paranoid and great hunters, they sure are easy to capture." Hadrian laughed, punching in the code to unlock the door. They entered the room where the restrained hunters were and held back a smirk; he just **had** to mess with them. And so he did, telling them they were to be executed for the murders of creatures. He almost ruined it by laughing when their faces went from shocked to complete disbelief, making Hadrian and Ginny purse their lips and flare their nostrils in order to keep from laughing.

After a moment, Hadrian looked to Ginny just as she looked at him and they could no longer hold it in, bursting out in laughter. They leaned against each other as they laughed harder when they hunters stared at them with confused wide eyes. The two Agents finally got control of their laughter though they still panted, wiping the tears of mirth from their eyes.

"Oh M-Merlin. We're just fucking with you," he grinned at the hunters, getting his breathing under control. "If we wanted you dead, you'd already be dead. It would probably be as easy as capturing you."

Hadrian giggled softly then cleared his throat, wrinkling his nose in annoyance when his floppy ear covered his eye, making him shake his head very dog-like to dislodge the ear. The rest in room watched this adorable action, Ginny snickering to herself and turning into full blown laughter, causing two hunters to look at them warily, surely they were insane.

When Agent Weasley finally stopped laughing, she turned from the pouting Hadrian to wink teasingly at the tied up men, making Dean nearly gape in shock, this two were merely messing with them! He looked to the sides of him, seeing that his family and friend were also shocked, though Bobby had a bit of amusement in his eyes along with recognition. Dean frowned in confusion, did Bobby know these people? Before Dean could think more about it, his father began to voice his displeasure.

"You think this is funny?! Why don't you answer our questions, tell us what you want with us and quit fucking around!" John growled at the two Agents, attempting to tug his hand out of the restrains.

Almost as if a switch had been turned off, all amusement disappeared from Hadrian and Ginny's face, their backs straightening.

"As you wish, John Winchester. As I said, we are Agent Potter and Weasley from The SPN agency. You have been brought here because you have killed many innocent creatures. Yes, you were supposed to be executed by night fall but with help from me and Ginny, we were able to drop the charges against you." Hadrian spoke in a no-none-sense tone, his sharp green eyes taking in each of them.

"Allow me to explain this more. I know that you look through newspapers on anything 'unnatural' and decide it must be supernatural! But you're wrong, most of the time anyway. See, creatures live all over the world in peace with humans, though there are rouges. It is a hunter's duty to kill the rouges. What you four did, is found something that sounded weird, investigated and killed. But, what you didn't know is that most of the creatures you killed were innocent and you should have killed the human who actually did the crimes."

Before any of them could protest and defend their actions, Hadrian continued quickly.

"Ever since John Winchester killed his first creature, which by the way was rouge," he winked at the elder hunter with a grin, "you have killed over two hundred creatures. Do you know how many of those creatures were rouges and actually did what was accused of them?"

He paused, looking at their confused frowns. "No? Eighty. Out of over two hundred."

Sam frowned, his eyes wide. There is no way that could be true, he thought in shock. He glanced over at his family and could tell they were all thinking the same thing. "But those creatures admitted to what they did!" Dean nodded in agreement; John simply pursed his lips and glared heatedly at the Agents.

"And if the charges are dropped, why are we here?" Hadrian's ears twitched in irritation, these hunters sure knew how to turn an interrogation around. Ginny began to snicker again, covering her mouth to try and smother the noise but only made Hadrian look over to her in annoyance.

"If you were a creature had a widely feared hunter pointing a damn gun in your face, I think you'd agree to anything the hunter said. Right?" Hadrian growled out, glaring heatedly at the hunters. John glared back, sneering while Sam lowered his head in shame. Dean just stared at Agent Potter, he looked sexy when he was mad and Bobby stared back calmly.

Ginny snorted and laughed harder, holding her stomach. "You sounded just like dog!" She cackled, pounding her fist against the table.

Hadrian took in his prisoners as he waited for his partner to compose herself, starting with John Winchester. Age and stress was clearly catching up to the man with all his years of hunting, the frown lines seemingly all over his face. Hadrian knew John wasn't one to mess with if his tense shoulders and heated glares were anything to go by.

Agent Potter huffed quietly and moved onto Sam Winchester, who seemed relaxed but one could see the suspicion and paranoia in his eyes if one looked good enough. There was also the urge to learn that was written all over his face, the youngest Winchester wanted to know everything about the agency and was determined to do so. Boy, will he be disappointed…

Next he looked to Bobby Singer, a small smile forming on his lips. Hadrian could never truly be mad at Bobby, his reason for hunting so uncontrollably still made the agents heart clench in sympathy. He just wished Bobby knew the truth, it would have saved so many deaths…

Last, he took in Dean Winchester and all his glory. Oh yes, Hadrian could admit with no shame that Dean was sexier than sexy. Emerald green eyes roamed over the older brother Winchesters body through his bangs, pausing on the slightly tight shirt and the firm arm muscles, shivering in arousal before quickly shaking the feeling. It would do no good getting turned on in a building full of creatures, it had happened once before… Hadrian shuddered again, but this time in horror. He never wanted to have a repeat of that. Opening his eyes (when had he shut them?) and raising them, he met Dean's hazel eyes that were staring straight at him, making him jerk in shock, his face reddening in embarrassment.

Hadrian cleared his throat sharply, making Ginny stop snickering and immediately straighten her back again, face emotionless.

"As I was saying… Before we get into why you are here, perhaps a bit of history about The SPN, hm?" He paused, looking each in the eye before continuing. "What we do here is make sure that hunters, such as yourself and your family, kill the right creatures." Sam opened his mouth to sprout off questions but with a firm look from Potter, he shut his mouth with a click of his teeth.

"When hunters first started hunting, many humans were still friends with the creatures that lived amongst them. After many protests and mobs, a council was formed. One head council for each... species, I suppose. Humans, creatures and magical users." His ears twitched and moved back slightly when John sneered and tried to pull his hand through the metal restraints again. "Each head council had three lower council members and together, several laws were made. As said earlier, hunters are to hunt and kill rouge creatures and magical users, but it was against the law to touch the ones who obeyed the law. This is still in motion to this day." _Not that anyone is truly going by them… _Hadrian thought, his eye twitching in irritation. Lately they've had to bring in several hunters to remind them of the laws that have been laid down.

"When you three," he motioned to the Winchesters, "started hunting, or rather Daddy Winchester here, none of you had real training in the hunter…" he paused, trying to think of the right word. "In the hunter… career, I suppose I could call it." He looked to John, now addressing him.

"You went out to hunt the demon that killed your wife that fateful night, but what you didn't know, at the time of course, was that she was a trained hunter. Along with her parents, they had all came here, learned the laws and trained in the fighting arena. This is what you three should have done." He pinned the three Winchesters with a firm glare before turning to Bobby, his glare softening.

"You, Mr. Singer, began hunting for nearly the same reason. Your wife was killed by a creature that had once been your friend." Hadrian smiled slightly when Bobby pursed his lips in annoyance. "Did you know, Mr. Singer, that a serial killer can murder someone in cold blood then go home and act like he or she is a perfect citizen?"

Bobby's eyes widened slightly, making Hadrian nod, realized what Agent Potter was saying.

"Indeed. The creature that killed your wife had a lengthy list of past victims. It took us three years to find him, and it was only after that that we learned of his horrible past. A group of hunters came across their home in the woods and demanded a place to stay. In such a small house, only a one bedroom with himself, his wife and his three children, there was no place for the group to stay. When the creature, Eric Suggan was his name, told them this, the hunters pulled out their guns and shot his wife and three children in cold blood before leaving while laughing. Driven insane by his grief and anger, he began to kill human families the way humans killed his."

By the time Hadrian finished, all four hunters eyes were wide with disbelief, their jaws hanging down. How could someone do that, just because they were denied a place to sleep? As if knowing what they were thinking, Hadrian nodded and sighed.

"It is no excuse. What Eric did was wrong, but I will not judge him for it and he died peacefully in his sleep." Ginny snorted and muttered, 'sure, after you injected him with poison'. Hadrian whipped around and gave a pouting glare to the woman, making her giggle. The man huffed then gasped, pointing to the floor under the table with wide eyes.

"Oh Merlin, what is that?!" Ginny snapped out of her amusement and bent down to look at where Hadrian pointed. Quick as lightning, Hadrian kicked her butt, making her face plant hard, a pained groan coming from the woman.

"Whoops~. False alarm. Fine then, if you think you can inform them better…" He huffed and pulled a chair from seemingly nowhere, plopping down and pouting more, his arms crossed over his chest. Ginny growled and slowly stood, holding a hand to her bleeding nose, then fixing and healing it with a wave of her hand.

"Allow me to explain the council a bit more," she began, ignoring Hadrian who was snickering at her cover up, "When it first started, there were the humans, creatures and the magical beings. As Agent Potter said, one head council and three members of the same species. After, oh… About ten years of this, the council learned of angels and demons."

The reaction was immediate. They all tensed and seemed ready to shoot out of their chair and force their way out of the room. Ginny just grinned and continued.

"They joined the council. Alastair, a demon, was the head of the demon council. We never did learn of his three members…" Ginny trailed off then shrugged, continuing with a bright smile. "Zachariah was the head council for the angels, Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel his three council members."

Before she could continue, Dean seemed to snap out of his shock, speaking up loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you telling me angels are **real**?" He asked, his brows rose in disbelief. "There is no way, or we would have ran into one by now!"

Hadrian snorted in amusement, his previous pout gone. "If you did, you wouldn't have known. See, neither humans, creatures or magical beings can look at an angel's true form or hear their voice, so they must ask a human to share their body for a short amount of time. Or if the human is their vessel, they usually just keep the body. So really, you could have walked by one everyday and would have never known." He grinned cheekily, blinking his wide green eyes innocently at their baffled expressions.

"Anyway!" Ginny continued, holding back a grin at Hadrian's actions. "The angels and demons joined the council, but the others soon found out that angels and demons cannot work together, **period**. They tried to start a war, so with as much power as they could give, the rest of the council banished the angels and demons to Heaven and Hell. And this is where you four come in…"

She paused, lowering her gaze with a frown on her lips, Hadrian's mood sobering quickly as well. Before she could continue, Hadrian stood and calmly walked to the restrained men, taking a key from his pocket and unlocking them one by one. He then stood back and watched as they rubbed their wrists, still watching the agents warily.

"We need your help… The apocalypse is coming fast and we need you there."


	3. We Need Your Help

**Summary:** There is a secret agency of supernatural creatures. John, Bobby, Dean and Sam are captured by them but are they in danger or does the society just need their help?

**Warnings: **violence, malexmale (erotic), malexfemale (non-erotic) foul language, etc. etc…

**Rating: **R-ish… M?

**Pairing: **Dean/Hadrian, Sam/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

**A.N.: **I am so sorry this took forever! I could not think of anything to put, but I got it now. :3 Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: We Need Your Help.**

"Wait..." Dean started, looking at the agents suspiciously while the other three tensed. "The apocalypse, apocalypse? Four horsemen, pestilence, five-dollar-a-gallon gas apocalypse?"

"That's correct." Hadrian nodded in agreement, the hunters looking at him as if the agents had lost their mind. Harry went on to explain about the apocalypse and how it was supposed to be Dean that started it.

"So, Dean was supposed to start it?" John questioned, the suspicion and distrust showing clearly in his eyes, but he was clearly making an effort to not lash out. Harry nodded, his eyes moving over to the older Winchester brother before speaking.

"There was supposed to be a chain of events that led Dean down a direct path to selling his sell and going to Hell. The first was the car accident, I'm sure you remember..." He chuckled as the all grumbled unhappily about the reminder.

"Well according to our seers, or psychics," he added, seeing the confused look the hunters got, "Dean was supposed to get a serious brain injury, leaving him in a coma, unable to wake." He paused again, looking at the reactions. Sam's wide-eyed look of horror, John and Bobby's narrowed eyes, and Deans gaping.

"He would have died, of course, but John would have sold him soul and the Colt to the Yellow-Eyed-Demon in order to save Dean's life." The two brothers turned, wide-eyed, to their father who made no move to deny he would have done so. Ginny started talking before an argument could break out, making the hunters startle. They had forgotten she was there as well.

"After that, Sam would have been captured, along with several others who the Yellow-Eyed-Demon enhanced their powers, where Sam would have been killed by one of the others." She paused and went into further detail about their powers, seeing the look in Sam's eyes.

"So, my powers are natural... but the YED enhanced them..?" Sam asked quietly, Dean looking at his brother in concern. Hadrian nodded slightly, frowning in confusion and pulling on his floppy ear slightly, bringing it the tip to his mouth and nibbling on it gently. He didn't understand why this was new news to the youngest Winchester, his powers should have shown even while he was still in the womb. At that thought, acid green eyes snapped to the father Winchester, who avoided his gaze and glared at the wall. '_So he had seen his son's powers but kept it to himself_...' Hadrian thought, not noticing that Dean had seen the death glare aimed at his father and was looking between them in suspicious confusion.

Sam Winchester was stunned, to say the least. His powers, the same powers that haunted his every thought, were his own. Not something that some power-hungry demon gave him, but rather enhanced them. He wasn't some demon freak...

John stared at the wall, or rather glared, as he felt those powerful green eyes of the agent on him. Yes, he had known about his son's powers. He and Mary had. However, they did everything they could to keep it a secret, even from Dean. It wasn't that John loved his son any less for being born with these random powers, but he didn't want the other hunters to hear about it and go after Sam. He and Mary discussed it, only a couple months after his youngest was born, she had explained everything to him. All she knew about the supernatural and they came to the conclusion that they would hide it for as long as they could. They didn't expect the demon to attack but it seemed that after the demon bled into Sam's mouth, his powers stopped and matured.

Bobby was confused, an emotion he really didn't like. He knew of Sam's powers, of course, that wasn't what confused him. The thing he was so confused about is that there was a whole agency of supernatural beings keeping order and yet his wife was possessed by the demons these agents were supposed to keep away from the living. Weren't they aware? Why didn't they do anything?

As if hearing his rapid thoughts, Agent Potter turned his death glare to Bobby, his glare immediately turning into a soft look of understanding, his lips tilting up into a small smile. Without Potter saying anything, Bobby knew Potter would answer his questions the best he could later.

Ginny, who had been quiet and withdrawn, looked around the room at the hunters as she twirled a lock on her ginger hair around her finger. It was crazy seeing that the Winchesters and their friend were so unaware but so popular with the supernatural. Ginny could see in the senior Winchester's eyes that he knew more than he ever told his son's, Bobby as well. Sighing softly, she turned her blue eyes to her partner and frowned. They needed to hurry before the calming spell on the room expired.

Ginny cleared her throat to get the attention on the conversation again, the hunters immediately tensing and straightening their backs. "As we were saying… The reason why you all are so important to this apocalypse…" She began to explain a bit more, the vessels and their roles. (A.N.: I'm not explaining it, you know what it is. xD) After she finished explaining, the hunters were dumbstruck. Sam is Lucifer's vessel and Michael, an _ANGEL_, is Dean's? There was no way it was possible. Knowing their thoughts, Ginny nodded and glanced at Hadrian, who walked over to the door and punched in the code. He opened the door and talked to whoever was outside in a hushed voice. A moment later, a furry, clawed hand reached through the crack of the door with a folder in the hand, making the hunters jump back in shock, and Hadrian grabbed the folder.

Turning back to the Winchester's, and Bobby, he cleared his throat and took a picture from the folder and placed it on the table. The hunters leaned forward to look at the picture, a beautiful woman with sticking red hair and blue-grey eyes. Her pale face was morphed into a look of rage and insanity, her mouth open and was obviously screaming.

"This, boys, is Anna. Or rather, that's what she calls herself. She was an angel who murdered over 100 new born angels. After she was tried by the angel court, they assigned another angel, Uriel, to escort her to where she would lose her grace and fall to Hell. However, Uriel is… Not loyal to God, completely. Before he, pushed her off the clouds," he paused and grinned, making Ginny snort.

"He left some of her grace within her. She, of course with her history, had no problem torturing the souls in Hell." He paused again to make sure they were listening. "With the left over grace, she was able to transfer it to Lucifer and therefore, gave him the power to break out of the cage and start the apocalypse. Uriel opened the gates of Hell and let him out." He sighed and picked up the picture, placing it back in the folder. "Now, this shouldn't have been able to happen. Dean was supposed to be the only one who can start the apocalypse. We haven't been able to figure out exactly how this all is possible, Anna starting this, but it has happened. And we need your help to stop this."

Hadrian stopped and looked at the hunters, trying to show his desperation in his eyes, how much he needed them. The hunters in return looked at the agents, to each other, then back to the agents.

"Could we have a moment?" Sam asked softly, his mind reeling with all this new information. Agent Potter nodded and motioned for Ginny to follow him, punching in the code and leaving the room silently.

Once the door was shut firmly behind the agents, all except Sam began to talk and yell, trying to voice their opinions over everyone else. After a moment of listening to this, Sam frowned in disappointment.

"**Shut up!**" He yelled and the others quieted immediately, looking baffled at the red faced Sam. "Arguing and yelling isn't going to help any. We don't have any reason to not believe them. Just think, everything that's been happening makes sense now. I think we should help." Sam put his two cents in, looking at the others in the room.

Dean cleared his throat and nodded, "I think so too. Any reason to gank those demon freaks." Bobby nodded in agreement, rolling his eyes at Dean who smirked at Sam who had adapted his Bitch Face at his brother's choice of words.

"And this has nothing to do with the way you were looking at Agent Potter?" Sam said in an unimpressed tone, grinning at the faint blush on Dean's cheeks.

"Oh yea? What about you were looking at the red head, huh?" Dean fired back, waggling his brows suggestively. Sam scowled and opened his mouth to retort but his father cut him off.

"Knock it off, you two. I don't like this, having to work with these guys." He began but raised his hand to silence the protests. "**But**, if it is the apocalypse, we're going to need help." He finished and just in time as just Agent Potter came back into the room, leaving the door cracked.

"Have you made your decision?" He muttered, arms crossing over his chest and ears twitching, taking in all the noises outside the door. Only his green eyes showed his nervousness, he wasn't sure they would accept. Hadrian shifted from foot to foot, trying to ignore Dean's heated stare and stay professional, though by the redness rising from his chest he wasn't doing too well.

"Yes, we'll help ya. But we need more answers." Bobby answered, seeing that the other three wouldn't. '_Damn stubborn idgits…_' Bobby thought with a sigh, turning to glare at his friends. Despite trying to hide it, Hadrian's eyes showed his excitement.

"As you wish," he smiled slightly, relaxing his tensed shoulders, "just so you know, this will be the biggest war Earth has ever seen. The angels are at one side, the demons at another and finally the SPN will be fighting both. It is very important that we seal both Heaven and Hell back up otherwise this could happen again every few years." Hadrian could see the surprise in their eyes.

"Now, if you would follow me, I will escort you to your rooms where your weapons and clothing are." He turned towards the door but paused and turned back to stare hard at them. "There are many creatures outside of this door. I ask you to be open-minded and forget what you learned by hunting the rogues. Please _do not_ attack." He stressed, then waited until all four nodded. He nodded himself and opened the door, letting the light flood the room.

"Welcome to the SPN Headquarters." He swung his arm out then grinned at their dumbstruck expressions. That never got old.


	4. Angel Hybrid, Confirmed Suspicions

**Warnings: **violence, malexmale (erotic), malexfemale (non-erotic) foul language, etc. etc…

**Rating: **R-ish… M?

**Pairing: **Dean/Hadrian, Sam/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

**Reviews: **

**Guest: **I didn't think anyone else would notice! I thought of this fanfic after watching MiB 3 and I just had to write it out. Hopefully it turns out good. :D

**Karen:** What Harry is will be explained either in this chapter or the next. There is past mpreg (will be explained in this chapter, it's not exactly happy) but I'm not positive about future mpreg. Guess it'll have to be a surprise! :3

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Angel Hybrid and Confirming Suspicions.

The first floor of the hidden building known as The SPN was alive with chatter and the clicking of heels and shoes on the white tiled floor. Humans, creatures and wizards walked, or rushed, this way and that way, some had files in their arms, and others were just walking and talking with their co-workers.

The visiting hunters looked around them in amazement at all the advanced technology. There were clear, it looked like glass but with a picture you could view from both sides, screens all around the room, some had a picture (of a profile of a rogue or just a TV show) others were blank (I can't explain it well. If you've seen The Avengers, you should be able to picture what I'm talking about). The grey metal desks also had a clear screen on it, though there was no keyboard so it was obvious that it was a touch screen. Some walked around with hand-held pads (think iPads) and Sam watched as a younger woman placed it down on a desk, placed her hand on it then pulled her hand up, a hologram of the building rising from the pad.

In the middle of the white walled room was a large cylinder aquarium tank and the hunters watched various mythical, or what the believed to be, swim up and down. Some had scrolls that were in a plastic case clutched in their hands and would load them into a tube that would deposit the encased scroll to the workers outside the tank, then would swim back up and disappear into the second floor.

Once Hadrian was sure they had taken in most of the first floor, he motioned for them to follow him to a near by room, his office.

"We'll finish the tour soon, just need to check something and give you some things." He told the tense hunters who had their eyes locked on the creatures outside the room. Hadrian snorted in amusement and picked up his own Tpad (TechPad), he calls them U.T.'s or Useless Technology, even if he did love his and would be clueless without it, or more clueless than usual.

"This is a Tpad. It's like a mini computer. We mostly use them to scan people, search for rogues, you know." Hadrian could see that Sam was curious about the technology and chuckled, holding it up slightly.

"Example?" He asked the youngest hunter who nodded eagerly. Hadrian grinned and motioned him closer, holding the Tpad in front of Sam's face, pressed a button then watched as the pad scanned his eye a few times with a blue beam. After three scans, the Tpad beeped and Hadrian placed it on his desk, placing his hand on it then lifted his hand, a perfect 360 degree hologram of Sam rotating slowly.

"Basic info on scanned person." He spoke clearly, watching the hologram.

"Request granted." A female computerized voice said from the Tpad. "Samuel "Sam" Winchester. Born May 2 of 1983. 6 foot 4 inches. 186 pounds. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Father is John Winchester. Mother is Mary Winchester, deceased. Two siblings."

Hadrian frowned and stood up from where he sat in his chair. "That's new..." He glanced at the Winchesters and could tell that the news was unexpected to them as well, even John.

"Scan the database for siblings of Sam Winchester." He commanded and after a minute or two, he got a reply.

"Request granted." There was a pause. "Siblings of Samuel Winchester. Dean Winchester, the elder sibling. Jared Ackles, youngest sibling."

Again, the information took them by surprise. All four hunters stared wide eyed at the Tpad.

"I think it's safe to say you didn't know about this?" He asked John as he turned to him. John gave a sharp nod, his eyes wide but his lips pursed. He had no idea what was going on but he needed to know. Seeing the look in the father's eyes, Hadrian nodded and turned back to the Tpad.

"Search the world wide database for any information on Jared Ackles." He commanded again. Knowing it would take a while, he decided to get some other things cleared. He turned to the hunters but froze when he saw Sam looking at the pictures he had hanging behind his desk. He pursed his lips and braced himself as Sam turned questioning eyes to the Agent.

Hadrian cleared his throat. "My children." He murmured, walking to stand beside Sam. He pointed to a picture of a tall, grinning young man who had blue spiked hair and yellow eyes.

"Teddy. He's my godson. I adopted him when he was 5. He's now 16 and attending the magical school in Britain." He paused then pointed to the next picture, a small toddler who looked about 4. Hadrian swallowed thickly and cleared his throat again.

"Jason. He was my first pregnancy, I was only 15. Such a little angel despite being... unexpected. My uncle…" He stopped, pursing his lips. But he didn't need to continue, Sam understood.

"Was?" The tall hunter questioned softly. Hadrian nodded and huffed softly, reaching up and pulling on his ear gently.

"Yes, 5 years ago, he was kidnapped by some evil arseholes who wanted me weak. They hung his body outside my old school." He allowed a bittersweet smile to spread his lips. Before Sam could even say anything, he shook his head and sighed.

"I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the place as the Creature Head Council. I just…" He stopped then shook his head firmly and pointed to the next picture. A small girl, only two years old, with striking red hair and large green eyes.

"Lilian. She was kidnapped by her other father and starved to death." He paused and turned to the hunters, his eyes hard. "Take this as a lesson. Humans can be just as bad as rogue creatures." Leaving them to their thoughts, he strode over to the door and called someone over. He talked quickly to the girl who, to his embarrassment, stood a foot in height over him. Taking a rectangular box from her hands, he grinned and winked at her but she only rolled her eyes.

"Anyway!' He said cheerfully as he turned back to the hunters. "Off the depressing subject. These, are yours." He opened the box and showed them mini versions of the Tpads, looking more like cell phones. They had the same clear screen but were shaped like a cell phone and had a black lining around it.

"They pretty much to the same as the Tpad, but also work as cell phones. It can unlock any door; decode any pass code, call, text, internet. It has a projector, it can scan only our database, so if we don't have any info on them, you'll have to call someone from here." He paused, making sure they were listening. "So, those are yours. They're pretty easy to get used to. Now-"

He was cut off by Dean, who made a strangled sound and jerked back in surprise. "Wait, **YOUR** first pregnancy?!"

Hadrian stared at Dean, his eyes filled with amusement. "Finally caught on, did you?" He chuckled when all he got in reply was a glare. "Yes, my first pregnancy. All male creatures can have children. Wizards can as well, but they have to be pretty strong to get past the first trimester." Seeing that Dean was satisfied, at least for now, he smirked and raised a brow. "May I continue?"

However, before he could continue, the Tpad beeped. "Request confirmed." They all turned and listened eagerly. "Search for Jared Ackles found one match. Born April 15th of 2011. Father; John Winchester. Mother; Unknown."

Hadrian frowned, tugging on his ear and nibbling on the tip. It didn't make any sense, how could the mother be unknown? The only way was… Hadrian gasped.

"Search through the angel database for any females giving birth." The hunters looked at him oddly.

"Request confirmed. One angel has gave birth in the past five years." The computerized voice toned emotionlessly. In the few seconds it took the Tpad to scan for the name, it felt like a million years for the five waiting. "Name found. The angel who goes by Anna."

Hadrian cursed quite colorfully and stormed out of the room, yelling out orders for the search and destroy team to find the angel hybrid. After he was sure at the least three teams were out, he turned back to his office and game them a strained smile.

"I apologize. An angel hybrid is more powerful than… anything. Everything. If he sides with his mother…" He left the sentence hanging, knowing the hunters would figure it out.

"Anyway, let's continue with the tour, yeah?" He cleared his throat and motioned for them to follow, meeting Ginny just outside the door. "Now, below this floor are the prison cells. I would suggest not going down there without a guard." He led them to an elevator which took them to the second floor.

"This is the training room." He walked out onto the blue mats on the floor. All around them, all different creatures of different ages were training, meditating or just messing around. Hadrian led them over to a man who was throwing knifes. "This is Roger. He'll be training you, if you wish, with throwing knifes and swords. It's a good experience, even if you never use a sword." He smiled and also introduced Duke, the hand-to-hand combat trainer then showed them the firing range.

He led them back to the elevator and took them to the third floor. "This is where the aquatic workers stay." He motioned to the large room with several large tanks. Since there was much there, he moved onto the fourth floor after informing them that they could go to the aquatic room any time. At the fourth floor was were the earth creatures worked but they didn't stay there long, Hadrian knowing that the centaurs get ancy around new humans.

Finally, they got to the fifth floor where all the in building apartments were.

"This is were you all will be staying." He led them down the hall way and took several turns that made the hunters feel like they were going in circles. Hadrian stopped at a hall with six doors and pointed to the first two.

"These two are mine and Ginny's. Mine on the right, Ginny's on the left. The next two are Sam and Dean's. The last two are Bobby and John's. We'll leave you to get settled, your weapons are also in your rooms. Once inside, use the keypad to make your own personal code for the door locks. We'll see you in the morning." With a small smile, Hadrian and Ginny rushed off to do other things.

* * *

Sam looked around his large room, clutching his new phone in his hand. It was all over whelming for him, for everything he learned growing up to be practically lies. He wasn't some demon freak and all creatures weren't evil. Even he, being the most open one of the family, was having a hard time accepting it. He quickly looked around for any hex bags, finding none.

Plopping down onto his bed, he sighed and rubbed his face. If they had known about The SPN before, would Jessica have been saved? Could they have stopped the YED from taking his fiancé?

Oddly enough, the thought of Jess made him think of Ginny. She's beautiful, Sam wouldn't deny it. And it's been so long since Jess died; perhaps he should consider moving on.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "I'm crazy." He murmured and threw himself onto his back, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Sam sighed and shook his head, he'd rather not think about it. Instead, he searched around his new room, or rather apartment. It had a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. A small kitchen with a fridge, an oven and a microwave, along with a coffee maker. The bedroom, which is what you first see when you walk in, had the bed, quite large, and a medium sized dresser. The TV was at the foot of the bed with a nice glass stand. Beside the bed was a large book case, filled with all different types of books, from top to bottom.

Sam was in heaven.

* * *

Dean wasn't finding it easy to accept everything he'd been told that day either. It all seemed too crazy, too… organized. He also looked around the apartment for any hex bags but instead found his bag of weapons and felt a lot safer.

Dean flipped through the channels on his TV, but his thoughts were on Agent Potter. He was not only confused but irritated, he had never thought of another male attractive in any way but that man was perfect in Dean's eyes, regardless of how short he had known him.

Humming Metallica softly under his breath, he shook the thoughts away, took a swig from his beer and began to think about everything he was told, trying to find a loophole that would make it all fake.

* * *

Bobby was conflicted. He was torn between disappearing before morning or staying with the Winchesters. He knew of The SPN, of course, mostly just passing rumors but he knew it was real. After his wife though, he began doing things by his own rules. Though he was glad to not have been executed, it made him wonder.

Shaking his head, he searched to apartment for anything suspicious then grabbed a beer from the fridge and began to look through the large book case, seeing that he had only read about 20 out of over 100. Picking up a book called _Hogwarts: A History_ he sat down on the bed and began to read.

* * *

Unlike the others, John didn't have time to do anything other than scope out the room, checking for any hex bags or anything else when someone knocked on his door.

He punched in the code he made then opened the door and was only slightly surprised to see Agent Potter there.

"Agent Potter." He greeted with a nod, stepping to the side to allow the man in. "What do you want?" He grunted, shutting the door.

"Let's skip the pleasantries, yeah? You knew about The SPN, even when Samuel was just a baby. Mary told you all about us, didn't she?" When he received no answer other than a sneer and a glare, he continued on.

"So why did you kill all those creatures? You knew there were going nothing wrong. Just living. Why?"

"Why?" John echoed, glaring even harder. "Why?! Because all creatures deserve it! They're freaks and they don't belong here!" He paused and got right in Potter's face. "You don't belong on this planet." He growled.

Hadrian pursed his lips and glared back, trying not to being called a freak get to him. "So just because we're different from you means we're freaks? That we don't belong here?" Quicker than John could register, Hadrian moved and shoved him with all his strength, making the hunter go flying back and hit the wall hard.

"Let me tell you something, John Winchester. **We** were here first. **We** ruled the planet before you. If anything, **you** are the freak!" He growled out with a scowl. "You, who went around killing the innocent, because they are fucking different! You have the fucking nerve to call **me** a freak?!" He screamed at the hunter, ignoring the other three who came running when they heard the commotion.

John didn't reply, only glared. After a moment, Hadrian visibly relaxed and schooled his expression. "I apologize. I don't really enjoy being called a freak. You all have much to learn and I only hope that your beliefs will change after…"

Hadrian bowed his head and went to leave when his phone beeped. Fishing it out of his pocket, he held it and raised a brow at the nervous looking man on the screen.

"Hey boss," the man began, his eyes locked on something Hadrian couldn't see, "has there ever been a tornado in New York?"

Giving the man on the screen an odd look, he glanced over at the hunters and Ginny, who had also appeared during the fight.

"Not that I know of…" he trailed off, his expression changing to a stern glare. "Why?"

The man swallowed thickly and the picture on the phone changed to a TV reporter running for her life, several, at least 20, tornados destroying the city behind her. Hadrian's eyes widened and he could see the other's widening too.

"So it's started…" Hadrian murmured, lowering the phone and turning to the others who, except for Ginny, had confused expressions. "This is the demon's first move. From now on… It's war."

He stormed out of the room, Ginny following quickly, leaving four stunned hunters.

* * *

**A.N.:** I know this is a bit all over the place so let me recap a little, just in case.

1) John has a son that he didn't know about, Jared Ackles (I know, I know. xD). The idea is that Anna somehow got pregnant with John's child, making Jared an Angel/Human hybrid. Dangerous combo.

2) Hadrian's children. Teddy Lupin, Remus's son. Hadrian adopted him.

Jason Potter, Hadrian's first male pregnancy. It's his uncle's child, after he raped Harry while he was still in Hogwarts.

Lilian Potter. His third child, this one was with a random wizard who looked like a combination between Ron and Draco.

3) Just incase anyone is wondering, yes. This is the same Anna that can hear the angel's voices in the show.

4) There are 5 floors, well, technically 6.

The prison basement.

The 1st floor, the main floor where mostly everyone works.

The 2nd floor, the training room.

The 3rd floor, the aquatic room. It's where all the water based creatures stay and work.

The 4th floor, the earth room. Where all the earth based creatures stay and work.

And the 5th floor, which is the apartments. It's spelled to house a lot more apartments than should be possible. So even though it looks like there is only a few apartments, there is a lot more.

I didn't really get into it, but the nursery and hospital room are different buildings beside the main one.

5) I know they're pretty OOC, but they've got to be that way. There will be many more fights, believe me. Especially between John and Hadrian

6) When Mary and John discovered Sam's psychic powers, Mary told John all about the supernatural creatures and The SPN. But when Mary was killed, John ignored everything she told him and just killed all creatures.

7) Has there ever been a tornado in New York? O_o


	5. On the Road Again

**Warnings: **violence, malexmale (erotic), malexfemale (non-erotic) foul language, etc. etc…

**Rating: **R-ish… M?

**Pairing: **Dean/Hadrian, Sam/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

**Reviews:**

**AmeliaPond1997:** There will be children in the future. I'm sorry that it disappointed you, however I'm trying to make it so the Winchesters and Bobby see the true evil in people and not just creatures. You know? I hope his future pregnancies will satisfy you. D:

**Lizzy Phoenix:**

Thank you. I hope the next few chapters will be better and capture your attention first. This is my first story and I'm not quite so good with the time lines but it was just the beginning I was having trouble with.

And Hadrian will have many little feet pattering around soon enough. Sam and Ginny too~.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **On the Road Again.

It was only a half hour later that the hunters found their way to the first floor and watched quietly at Agent Potter, who was barking out orders. All around them, every TV screen had footage of the tornado massacre in New York that was still going on. They watched the TV reports and cell phone videos silently, in horror, for a few seconds before approaching Agent Potter.

Sam cleared his throat softly, making Hadrian turn and blink in confusion.

"Yes?" He asked in a gentle voice so much different from the one he had just been using.

"So, what now, boss?" Dean asked with a teasing smirk. Hadrian looked at all of them, searching their expression and eyes to see if they truly wanted to help. He apparently found what he needed because he smiled faintly and nodded.

"For now, we'll leave the tornados to the elementals. We, however, are going out to do what you all do best. Hunt." Sam and Dean shared a grin. John just narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Don't usually like to be out in the field," Bobby grunted, looking over at a tall book case with greedy eyes. "Mind if I stay here?"

Hadrian chuckled and shook his head, directing Bobby over to a group of people who help out the hunters then motioned for the Winchesters to follow him. After exiting the building to a large garage, he leads them to a deep green, almost black, 1967 Pontiac GTO and motioned for two of them to get into the back.

"Wait, where is my baby?" Dean asked with horror filled eyes, making Hadrian raise a brow questioningly. He didn't see a child in the hotel room when they picked them up.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, "He means his car." He told Agent Potter upon seeing his confusion.

"Oohh." Hadrian nodded then smirked in amusement. "You'll get your car back after the updates are done." Leaving it at that, he pushed the younger two hunters into the back seat then motioned for John to get into the passenger side, knowing it'd make the paranoid hunter at least slightly more comfortable.

Hadrian got into the front seat, ignoring Dean who was complaining about sitting in the back, them ruining his baby and complimenting the car in rambles.

"In your new cell phones, there will always be a list of rogue creatures that either need to be dealt with or just watched." Seeing the look on John's face, he chuckled as he started the car, grinning widely as the engine echoed in the garage.

"Yes, some just need to be watched. Some times we can't figure out if it's a creature killing people or a human or wizard. There are ways to stage it." Hadrian explained as he backed out and sped off out of the garage and onto a deserted dirt road. Dean gapped as he looked out of the window. There are in the desert!

Sam, who was going through his phone, gave Dean the Bitch Glare when the older began poking and shoving him, motioning out the window.

"Yes, Dean! You act like you've never seen a desert before!" Sam snapped, going back to his phone.

Hadrian glanced at the pouting Dean in his rear view mirror, chuckling softly. "There have been rumors of a group of vampires planning to join the demon's side. Another Agent said they have already attacked and killed several people." He paused, glancing over at the tense John. "So, even if we can't convince them to stay neutral…" He trailed off, knowing the hunters would catch onto his point.

* * *

They had been speeding down the deserted back roads for hours, at 88 mph, when John grunts out that he has to piss. With a exasperated sigh, Hadrian nods and suddenly slammed on the brake, making the unexpecting hunters lurch forward then to the side as Hadrian drifts over an emergency road cross to the freeway and speeds off toward the town they just passed.

The hunters could only gape at him.

"He's crazy." Dean stage whispered to Sam.

* * *

Hadrian leaned against his car, waiting for Dean and John to reemerge from the store beside the gas station. Beside him, Sam fiddled around with his new phone, glancing at him every few seconds.

Hadrian sighed, looking over at the price of the gas being pumped into his car. "If you have a question, just ask it." He muttered to the tall hunter, startling him.

Sam blinked stupidly at the agent then cleared his throat nervously. "Earlier... you said something about your godson going to a wizarding school then a creature school."

Hadrian nodded, keeping his eyes locked on the pump but reached up and tugged on the beanie covering his ears.

"Why would he go to both?" Sam questioned, his brows furrowed.

"Ah," Hadrian chuckled, finally looking over to Sam. "He's part werewolf. See, he's a wizard, so he has to go to Hogwarts to learn how to control his magic." He explained, knowing that the more he revealed, the more they'd trust him. No secrets.

"Then he'll go to Creature Academy and learn to control his temper. Creatures like Teddy, one half, have more of a temper. The werewolves you guys hunted, those are half were's. They don't transform physically during the full moon but change mentally with more anger, making them more dangerous. Very few actually put effort into training the anger."

Sam nodded slowly as Hadrian looked away again, seeing the other two hunters coming out of the store.

"Do you think Teddy will succeed in training his anger?" Sam asked softly, almost hesitantly. Hadrian didn't say anything for a moment, instead put the gas hose back and spun the gas cap on.

"We'll see…" Hadrian answered just as Dean and John approached.

"See what?" Dean asked curiously but Hadrian didn't answer, only shook his head and tugged on his beanie, motioning them inside the car.

"Nothing Dean." Sam sighed, folding himself in half to get behind the drivers seat then stretched out, thankful that Agent Potter is so small that he could fit comfortably.

Dean and John shared a look, climbing into the car. John barely had the door shut when Hadrian tore out of the gas station, ignoring John's cursing.

* * *

It had been an uncomfortable, tense silence ever since they left the gas station, making Dean wonder what the two had talked about while they were in the store. His questions, however, were answered with glares from both.

Deciding to drop the subject before he bursts into flames from the twin death glares, Dean slumped in his seat with a put-upon huff. Then something occurred to him…

"Hey, I've got a question." He started, leaning forward in his seat. Hadrian, John and Sam groaned.

"Come on Dean, enough! No more questions!" Sam pleaded, banging his head against the back of his seat.

"It's not about that!" Dean snapped, glaring at his dad and brother. "Anyway… When we win," Dean paused, seeing the amused gaze from Hadrian in the rear view mirror. "Yes, _when_ we win, what happens to the demons and angels?"

John and Sam turned to Hadrian, obviously waiting for an answer. None came for a few seconds before the agent sighed softly.

"Well, _when_ we win," he began with a slightly teasing tone. "The demons will be banished back to Hell, with better spells this time, and Lucifer locked back in the cage."

Hadrian was silent as Sam leaned forward and peaked at his closed off expression. "And the angels?"

The agent pursed his lips tightly and gripped the steering wheel.

"They will fall."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Hadrian leaned forward and turned on the radio, Metallica's Enter Sandman blaring from the speakers.

Dean stared at Hadrian with stars in his eyes as Sam stared at Dean with slight amusement. Only Dean would react like that over music.

* * *

Rocks and dirt crunched under the powerful tires of the sleek green car, the head lights turned off as the hunters within crept toward the abandoned factory that the vampires stayed.

Loud techno music blasted from the factory, making the car windows rattle slightly.

"Alright boys," Hadrian spoke so quietly, they almost couldn't hear him. "You ready?" His green eyes never left the factory where he could see the vampires dancing and doing other things inside.

"How are you plannin' on doing this?" John grunted, turning narrowed eyes to the agent. "We don't have any weapons."

Hadrian raised an eyebrow and motioned them out of the car quietly. Once they were out and stood clear, he pushed a button on the remote for the car alarm. There was a whooshing noise and the body of the car rose up, a tray of guns, knives, swords and vials of holy water came out on both sides. The trunk popped open and three shelves of smaller guns laid out for their choosing.

"You were saying?" Hadrian grinned.

* * *

It took a while, the Winchesters apparently argue every time they work on a hunt together, but they finally chose their weapons. Dean had a hand held gun with angel inscriptions on it (which he had to explain), a couple vials of holy water and ammo.

Sam picked out two throwing knives, with the same carvings as Dean's gun, and holy water.

John simply grabbed a sawed off shot gun and started toward the factory.

Hadrian cursed softly under his breath and pushed another button, all the weapons going back to hiding then rushed after John. He grabbed the older looking man's arm and twisted him around roughly.

"Look, I know you're usually the one that gives the orders, but from not on… it'll be my orders. Got it, old man?" He snapped, glaring deeply. "We talk first, shoot later. I'll put a bullet in your arse if you even open your mouth once."

With one last sneer, he released John's arm and stalked to the factory. Dean and Sam stared after him in surprise, they were sure that one Bobby has ever talked to their dad like that.

They rushed after Hadrian, who hadn't stopped to see if they were following, and caught up just as he reached the front doors. Hadrian stared at the doors then lifted his fingers to his mouth and blew a shrill whistle that made the hunters cry out in alarm and pain.

"What the fuck?!" John snapped, covering his ears. Hadrian shrugged, reaching up to rub his own ears. That actually did hurt, he pouted slightly.

He smirked, however, when the music stopped abruptly and hushed voices spoke through out the factory.

"Mission success." Hadrian grinned. "This is Agent Potter from The SPN! Come on out!" He called to whoever was inside.

It was quiet for a moment before one of the factory doors creaked open slowly and a young child with red hair, barely age four stood there, looking up at them curiously.

"Mommy?"

* * *

**A.N.:**

Whhaa? "Mommy?"

I don't even know what I'm talking about.

Or do I?

Who answered the door?

-Cackles-


	6. Finding Lilian and Losing Sam

**The Supernatural Agency**

**Warnings in this chapter: **violence, slash, foul language, character death.

**Rating: **R-ish… M?

**Pairing: **Dean/Hadrian, Sam/Ginny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

**Reviews:**

**Lizzy Phoenix: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked this one. :D P.S. - I love your stories! Big fan!

**Lady Kaiki: **Thank you! :D I'll try and update faster.

**AmeliaPond1997: **There will always be more~! Ah, I hope the plot twist and future children make you happier for him. :D

**A.J. Winchester: **Mwuahahahaha.

**KissMeCrazy: **I am evil. Hahahahaha. I certainly hope you continue to read this story. If you don't, I will be very sad. D: Yo. Enjoy this chapter!

**Kirayana: **I'm glad you find it interesting! Enjoy the chapter!

**A.N.:** Oh gosh, I am so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I kinda lost inspiration half way through but it's back! Kinda… I have no idea how I'm going to introduce Dean's and Hadrian's romance with it being uh, not at the right moment. But it will be soon! Hopefully in the next chapter.

* * *

_**Previously on The Supernatural Agency…**_

"_**There have been rumors of a group of vampires planning to join the demon's side."**_

"_**Do you think Teddy will succeed in training his anger?"**_

"_**We'll see…"**_

"_**Well, when we win, the demons will be banished back to Hell, with better spells this time, and Lucifer locked back in the cage."**_

"_**And the angels?"**_

"_**They will fall.."**_

"_**Look, I know you're usually the one that gives the orders, but from not on… it'll be my orders. Got it, old man?"**_

"_**Mommy?"**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finding Lilian and Losing Sam.**

There was no way.

No _way_.

He had been there when her body was found.

He had identified her when they asked, her small body so skinny and pale.

He had been there when they lowered her into the ground.

But then… how?

Hadrian drew in several deep ragged breathes as he pulled off his beanie, wide green eyes staring into identical green eyes. His own took in the shoulder length curly red hair, the flawless pale skin of the child.

He couldn't help his heart beating faster and faster, filled with confusion, excitement and doubt.

Behind him, the Winchesters watched on in confusion. Didn't Hadrian tell them that all his children were dead?

Dean blinked when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye and looked to the movement. He grinned and nudged Sam, looking pointedly at the movement. Sam lifted his hand to cover the smile as he watched Hadrian's tail, which had been tucked into the leg of his pants, twitching within the tight fabric in an obvious attempt at wagging.

Hadrian, clueless at the amusement felt behind him, fell to his knees in front of the child.

"Lilian?" He breathed, not noticing the Winchesters tensing as a figure in all black appeared behind the child. "Is that... Is that you?" He reached out, gently touching her cheek.

"Where'th you go, mommy?" The child said with a smile, tilting her head to the side. The front left tooth of the top row of her mouth was gone, making her pronounce the d's like th's. "Sev said you'th be back swooner!"

Hadrian frowned in confusion. "Sev?" He murmured and finally noticed the figure. Again, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Severus?!" He nearly screamed out, jumping up and tackling the sour looking man in a hug. He received a hug back before he pulled back and began to babble out questions, completely forgetting about the Winchesters.*

"What happened? I thought you were dead! Where'd you go? Have you told anyone? Oh Merlin, it's been so long!" Hadrian grinned, though it faltered slightly at the sight of red eyes rather than the inky black he was used to.

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "Indeed, it had been. Nearly 550 years ago, if my math is correct.*" They both glanced at the hunters as the sputtered in shock. "But look at you. The rarest hybrid alive today. The puppy breed.*"

Hadrian frowned slightly even as Severus chuckled, seeing the greed appearing in the older man's eyes. He shook it off and turned back to his daughter, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I thought I lost both of you…" He murmured in Lilian's ear with a sigh, closing his eyes tightly. John and Dean noticed Severus disappearing into the dark of the factory.

"The puppy breed?" Sam asked softly, not wanting to completely ruin the reunion.

Hadrian nodded and laughed softly. "Yes. It's rare. Most Youkai dog demons," He ignored the tensing, he'd explain later, "grow from puppy ages to adult. But puppy breeds are born with puppy-like appendages and they stay that way even if Youkai is thousands of years old. Since there was never a lot of the breeds, no one ever came up with a true name, so they called themselves the Puppy Breed."

Sam nodded at the explanation, it made sense. Before he could ask anything else, the phone in Hadrian's pocket rang once then immediately picked up, as it always did with certain people calling, and Ginny's panicked voice was heard clearly by all four of them.

"Hadrian?! Hadrian! You have to get out of there! It was a set up! It's a new species! A shape-shifter/vampire hybrid! They can shift into anyone you have ever trusted in your life! Don't fall for it! Hadrian, are you there?!"

Hadrian froze and tightened his grip on the child, his blood running cold through his veins. That explained the greed in Severus' eyes.

No… This can't happen to him. Not again.

Just as he was about to let go of the child, or hybrid, he didn't know yet, and tell the Winchesters to run like hell, a scream of pain rang out, making all their heads snap toward the noise.

All eyes widened in horror. Severus, or the hybrid posing as him, stood behind Sam and had just plunged a sword straight through the youngest hunters chest. They watched as his blue plaid shirt turned a dark red, the color of his blood. Blood dripped from the tip of the sword and some dripped down to his chest, further staining the shirt. Sam's face was scrunched up in pain, mouth gapping open in a silent scream. Severus yanked the sword out and Sam fell to the ground on his knees, holding a hand to his chest.

"Oh God..." Dean whispered, staring at his brother in horror. Hadrian tore his gaze from Sam's pained expression to the hybrid. Severus' face was twisted and deformed in sadistic glee, a haunting laugh coming from his mouth.

Hadrian tensed even more when he realized he was still holding the hybrid formed of his daughter in his arms and, preparing for the worst, turned to the child fully expecting to see the lovely, innocent face just as twisted as the others. He was surprised and relived to see his daughter staring with wide eyes at Sam, but he was then filled with confusion.

How..?

Hybrid-Severus chuckled darkly and grinned at Hadrian, his eye teeth sharp and long.

"Don't worry, _Hadrian_," the hybrid purred, making shivers of disgust travel down Hadrian's spine. "You got here just as we were about to turn her. Oh, but you're probably wondering all about her, aren't you?" He said in a mocking saddened tone.

Hadrian glared daggers at the hybrid but didn't deny it; he truly wanted to know what happened.

"Well you see, her father came to us with a wonderful idea. If your precious daughter was murdered and you found her, you'd break. So we made a double, designed her exactly how we wanted and waited. Of course, you didn't do as we planned," the hybrid sneered and Hadrian's heart clenched in pain at how much it reminded him of his actual mentor and father-figure. "So we came up with another plan. We turned her pathetic father and decided to wait until little Lily here was at the ripe age of innocence before he'd turn her. He had to go and get himself killed by a disgusting hunter, so we sat and waited. Too bad though. She would have been great…" The hybrid grinned, lust forming in his eyes as he stared down at the terrified child.

Hadrian resisted the urge to vomit and glanced over at John, who had shaken himself and Dean out of the stupor, and was shifting toward the fallen Sam. John nodded, seeing the demand in Hadrian's eyes, and pushed Dean closer to the father and daughter, whispering the plan.

Green eyes turned back to the hybrid and after a moment, seemingly closed in defeat, Hadrian's shoulders slumping. The hybrid laughed and walked over to the two on the ground, staring them down.

"Good choice. You'll love it, being a hybrid. So easy to get away with anything." The hybrid whispered and reached out to run long, thin fingers through Hadrian's long black hair, gently rubbing one of his ears. Hadrian pursed his lips and fought to keep relaxed. He looked over to John and Dean, the father holding both hands against Sam's wounds, both front and back, while whispering to him and Dean had his arms held out, his eyes filled with determination.

"Come now, child." The hybrid grinned again, gently tugging on Hadrian's ear.

"Not today." Hadrian said, nearly throwing Lilian into Dean's arms, who immediately took off to the waiting car, John carrying Sam not far behind, then pulled a sword from seemingly nowhere and with a swift movement, beheaded the hybrid.

He didn't wait around and sprinted toward the car, jumping into the driver's seat and peeling out of the drive way, the screams of rage within the factory nearly drowning out the sound of the engine.

* * *

Once they were far enough away, he glanced into the back seat where John was trying to keep Sam awake and speak through the blood gathering in the young hunter's mouth. Hadrian reached back and opened a black bag that was in the foot space and pulled out several rags.

"Here, use these." He told John, who took them with a mumbled thanks.

Hadrian then turned his attention to Dean, who was holding a terrified Lilian.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked the two of them, receiving two nods in return.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked softly, obviously in shock.

"There have been a lot of new hybrids popping up all over the world. It's hard to tell if they are or not unless they have an obvious combination of features." He explained, changing lanes quickly then drifting across the emergency cross way again and sped towards the headquarters. "We haven't gotten any reports on the one we just saw, so we had no idea that there was a possibility they were anything but vampires."

Dean nodded slowly and seemed to shake himself out of the shock.

"Who was that man? Why did you trust him so easily? What did he mean 550 years ago? Will… Will Sammy be okay?"

There was a grunt from the back seat then a gurgled, weak voice. "Not… Sammy..."

Despite the situation, Dean couldn't help but chuckle, not turning to his brother because of the sleeping child on his lap. "Nice to see you still have that spunk." His only response was another weak grunt.

"That man," Hadrian began after clearing his throat and wiping the smile off his lips. "Was Severus Snape. He was like a father to me back during the Wizarding World War. And he meant exactly what he said. I may not look it, due to the Youkai blood in me, but I'm 569 years old." Dean gapped at him, running his hazel eyes over the ebony-haired man's body. "And yes, Sammy will be fine."

_I hope_ wasn't said but all of them were thinking it.

Dean shifted as they pulled into the garage, the whole hospital staff waiting for them. They immediately pulled Sam from the car with John's help and before any of them knew it, Sam had been wheeled off to the operation room.

Hadrian sighed and glanced over at John, seeing the anger deep in his eyes and winced. "Come. You should get washed up." He murmured, taking Lilian from Dean then leading the way to their rooms, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to them.

Once they reached their rooms, and Hadrian told them how to get to the on-site hospital next door, he retired into his own room. He gently placed his daughter on his bed and sat down next to the sleeping child, gently caressing her cheek.

Lilian smiled in her sleep and nuzzled his hand and it was like a dam broke.

Hadrian hunched over, heart breaking sobs echoing into the hallway as he held his thought-to-be-dead daughter to his chest.

* * *

John passed up and down his room, deep in thought. He had already checked on Sam's progress and the doctors had told him it doesn't look good. Regardless, he pushed that to the back of his mind for now, finding he had something else to think about.

Agent Potter had told them before they left that as soon as a hunter killed a new species, they had a way of keeping track of them. So, how is it that Agent Potter _didn't_ know about the trap they were walking into? Unless…

John's head snapped up, his mouth dropped and eyes wide. Without waiting, he stormed from his own room and quickly found Agent Potters. Ignoring the crying from the other side of the door, he began to pound on it with his fists.

"Agent Potter!" He bellowed. "Get out here! NOW! Agent Potter!"

The sound of his father's yelling brought Dean out from his room, his eyes slightly red.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked in confusion, frowning at the faint child's cries from within the Agent's room.

John never got a chance to answer before Agent Potter swung the door open and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Do you mind?" He hissed, narrowing his blood shot eyes at the oldest Winchester. "My daughter is trying to sleep!"

John lurched forward and grabbed Agent Potter's shirt, slamming him against the closed door and growled, glaring heatedly at the seemingly confused puppy demon.

"You planned all of this, didn't you?" He growled out. "You told us that once a hunter kills a new species, you all immediately know about it. So why the fuck did you not know about those fuckers?!" He nearly yelled, slamming the Agent against the door several times.

Dean, who had been silently watching, widened his eyes in realization. His dad had a very good point, how did they not know?

When Agent Potter's eyes narrowed, guilt flashing through those emeralds several times, Dean and John knew that their assumptions were correct.

John let out an enraged scream, drew his fist back and punched Agent Potter directly on his cheek. The guilt-filled agent didn't even try to duck out of the way and took the hit that snapped his head to the side, but when John went in for another punch, he quickly freed himself and backed away from the pissed hunters.

"Look, it had to be this way." Agent Potter began in a calm voice, making John even more pissed. "You may not see it now, but in time you will."

Seeing that the Winchester's wouldn't leave him alone without an explanation (and possibly some bruises), Agent Potter sighed and tugged on his ear gently, bringing the tip to his mouth and nibbling on it gently, his tail tucking between his legs.

"Alright, so I knew about the species and I knew they would try and kill Sam when we went, but you must understand. Sam's heart must stop; his soul must leave his body to be herded to Hell, for about an hour. My doctors know that and they _will not_ let anything happen to your son." Hadrian looked directly into John's eyes, trying to show he's completely truthful.

"If anything happens, they will call me and I'll be there to bring his soul back. I will not allow anything to happen to Samuel."

Hadrian and John stayed locked in a staring contest, neither want to back down, while Dean just looked back and forth between to the two.

Dean knew he should be pissed, raging even. But he couldn't find it in him to be. Maybe it was his new feelings he's been having for the small Agent. Or perhaps it was because Dean knew that Agent Potter's own child had been used as bait as well, the small demon knew exactly what his dad was feeling. However, that didn't change anything for John.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Hadrian finally lowered his eyes to gaze at the floor, feeling John's victorious yet raging eyes glaring at the top of his head, making his ear tilt back in distress. He hadn't wanted to do it this way, to sacrifice someone else's child when there were other ways of stopping the demons. He was convinced though by Ginny to do this.

Before he could say anything else, John did as Hadrian's seers feared. He snarled and stormed down the hall toward the elevator, making the Agent sigh softly.

"Mr. Winchester," he called, making the man stop but not turn to him. "For the sake of your sons, don't do anything stupid."

John didn't reply, instead choosing to continue into the elevator and ignore his son's calls for him. He pushed the bottom level button then the button to close the doors. The last thing he saw was Dean's worried face and Agent Potter's disappointed expression.

He didn't trust the Agent.

He would get his son back his own way.

Even if he had to give his own life.

And Agent Potter knew that.

* * *

**A.N.:** That's it for now. This seems like a ridiculously long chapter~ jdajifoewanio.

*I know that Agent's are usually more cautious but Hadrian just found out his daughter is still alive and believed his father figure was as well. He's still just a child in demon years, he's allowed to make mistakes. Ha-ha.

*Just for the sake of this story, I'm putting that all of the stuff that happened in the Harry Potter series was actually during the medieval times. Hopefully I got the correct amount of years.

*Just to explain this a little more. I'm sure mostly everyone has heard of Youkai demons (Inuyasha, you know?) so it's pretty much the same as that. But the Puppy Breed are always stuck in that age where their ears seem too big for their body, though only certain dog breeds. (Example: Bloodhound, Coonhound, Basset hound Spaniel, Beagles, some Dachshund and Chihuahua.)

Their ears are awkwardly large but still adorable. My friend and I can up with this breed, so it is oouurrrss. Though we still haven't came up with a good name for it 12 years later. xD


End file.
